


When The Clock Strikes Twelve

by majesticlolipop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2017, Christmas, Cuties, Digital Art, Line Art, M/M, New Years, New Years Eve, happy new year, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticlolipop/pseuds/majesticlolipop
Summary: My gift to Mystrade fans this New Years.





	

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=eqxtvs)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my loves! I hope you liked this <3 I wanted to do something nice before season 4... because who knows what we will be faced in season 4...  
> I hope everyone has a wonderful New Years. Lets ring in 2017! 2016 was terrible for most people. As some of you know mine was pretty crap too. But I'm really positive for the next year! I'm hoping to get some fic done. I'll be posting my art first on here most of the time, because I'm still not able for Tumblr yet! 
> 
> (edited on Pixlr express)
> 
> Peace and love,  
> Katch xxx


End file.
